S16 episode 3
BROWN WINS THERE FIRST IMMUNITY Ross: It's defintley not a horrible thing that we have to go to tribal tonight, because I've been building some power these last 9 days, I wasn't born yesterday, I know what I'm doing and what I do know is me and Anthony are basically running this tribe and we got our five us two along with Percy, Raul and Harry, that is a group I'm very confident in because the other four are guys I don't want to be playing with, Edward is weak in physical challenges, Gary is some football superstar, Jack is just dumb and Tony is just so oh my goodness, just the other four are not worth having around Anthony: haha me and Ross right now are the power couple, I like to think I'm the brains and he's the brawn but he's pretty damn smart, I mean luckily things kind of fell into place because there's four other guys I want to play the game with and four other guys I don't, Percy, Raul and Harry all seems like sharp good guys that I would wan to be a final five with, but Edward is weak in these early challenges, the fact that Gary is a former nfl quaterback just makes me feel like hey now it's our turn, Jack doesn't seem like the sharpest tool and I think Tony is just shifty, so one of them have to go for sure Raul: Things pretty early on were determined that there was a line in the sand, and in my mind this is a horrible way for a tribe to be running right now we literally have half the tribe vs half the tribe and Ross and Anthony and them really don't like Tony and Jack and them, and the feelings mutual and I'm trying to stay nice with everyone, but right now I'm sticking with Ross and Anthony because I feel like I can trust them more Harry: Haha I'm just so excited to be on freaking survivor, and now it's crunch time, and the great thing about being the young guy of the old guys is now I'm the athletic young gun something I haven't felt in like 10 years and it's awesome haha, since the start everyone has kind of been like vying to get me on ther team and I mean Ross and Anthony seem to be like lethal players and they want me on there side but damn they left out four guys and those four guys are trying to get numbers back and have been ike hey Harry come one man we're less threatning more loyal, and tonight should be exciting Percy: I'll make it clear my plan right now is to play it under the radar because you can win the game from not doing much before the merge and do a whole bunch after the merge make my moves and I can win, because let's put it this way, I'm in the majority alliance and the minortiy alliance is looking at me and I think Harry too and they're targeting Ross and or Anthony, not me so that's exactly what I'm going for Jack: Now I've never really watched the show too much but I'm not dumb I know what's happening and I'm in an aliance of four with Gary, Tony and Edward and the other alliance has five which means I'm not really making too many decisions because theres five votes not going my way, I don't think it's me because they won't vote me out I'm helpful in challenges so for tonight I'm not too worried Gary: Telling people I'm an NFL superstar I highly regret now because I think Ross kind of started his own little alliance and didn't include me in the alliance basically because of that, and I mean come on because I was in the NFL you don't want to play with me, that sucks, and for that reason I could very well being going home tonight, so yeah me and mostly Edward have been talking to Harry and Percy and hopefully they come up big for me tonight Edward: I know physically I'm the weakest, and that sucks, I thought I got a long with a lot of the guys but I'm fairly certain that I was left out of the main alliance because of my physical inabilities and really it could be probobly is tonight, but they don't like Tony or Jack and they feel threatened by Gary so it could be anyone tonight, my goal is to flip Percy and Harry and hope to god it's not me Tony: Hey Ross and Anthony think they are god's gift to the survivor world, and I'm like forget you, You all want to go against me I don't care, I've lied about everything to everyone so far, and the best part is I have the hidden imunnity idol baby, and I might not be in the numbers tonight but I can use this tonight, if I think it's me tonight, I'll play it for myself and if I think it's someone else I can play it on someone else, And maybe tonight I can't take complete power but you wait I'm going to take out Ross and Anthony Edwards final words I know even when everyone is 20 years older at 54 I'm not athletic it would be hard, and this is very hard